de_lijers_de_vriendenfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelo van Noord
Angelo van Noord Real name: Emiel van Benda Length: 186cm Weight: 80kg Age: 114 Eye colour: Blue Hair colour: None Sexuality: Straight Gender: Male Likes: Beer, Winning, Cafe's Dislikes: Losing, Running out of ammo, Not being able to wear a hat Location: Rotterdam Job: Oberleutnant in the Wehrmacht 1934 -1945 Most common word he uses: Tering! Info: Angelo van Noord was born 1905 and his childhood was spent in a basement for 18 years as always he became friends with the Paap family and the Hoos family back in 1920. His mother died in the first world war. (dutch info) Militaire carriëre Op 1 november 1934 begon de militaire carrière van Noord toen hij toetrad tot de Wehrmacht . Van 1 november 1934 tot 30 oktober 1935 werd hij opgeleid als soldaat bij de Kraftfahr-Abteilung Cannstadt , waar hij diende in de Kradschützen-Kompanie van Hauptmann Erdmann. Van 1 november 1935 tot 30 mei 1936 diende Noord nog steeds bij dezelfde eenheid, maar die werd vanaf november genaamd Aufklärungs-Abteilung 5 . Gestationeerd in Kornwestheim maakte Noord snel carrière: na bevorderingen tot Gefreiter en Unteroffizier volgde die tot Feldwebel . Noord was op dat moment al werkzaam in de functie van Ausbilder en zou dit blijven doen tot de herfst van 1938, in welke periode hij bevorderd werd tot Leutnant . Tot maart 1940 vervulde Noord vervolgens de functies van Zugführer en Kompanieführer alsmede een staffunctie in deze eenheid, dat inmiddels was ombenoemd tot Panzer-Aufklärungs-Abteilung 5 . Noord nam in deze eenheid, dat behoorde tot de 2. Panzer-Division deel aan de inval in Polen. Eind maart 1940 verliet Noord de eenheid, die inmiddels stelling betrokken had in de Eifel en trad toe tot de Abwehr . Hij vertrok naar het geheime opleidingskamp bij Asperden , alwaar hij op 29 maart 1940 aankwam en het bevel kreeg over de 4. Kompanie van het nieuw opgestelde Baulehr-Bataillon zur besonderen Verwendungen 800 (4./BauLehr-Btl.z.b.V.800 ). De compagnie bestond uit 3 grote pelotons en had tot doel diverse Nederlandse bruggen over de Maas (Maas-Waalkanaal) in Nederland te veroveren voorafgaande aan de Duitse inval, zodat deze bruggen niet door de verdedigers vernield konden worden. Om de bruggen eenvoudig te kunnen benaderen en vervolgens de bewakers bij verrassing te overvallen en uit te schakelen werden deze pelotons opgedeeld in groepjes van ongeveer 8 Duitse soldaten, aangevuld met enkele Nederlandse vrijwilligers, met de bedoeling als vermomd gezelschap de objecten te overrompelen. De Nederlandse vrijwilligers, veelal woonachtig en werkzaam in Duitsland, waren gerecruteerd uit de aan de N.S.B. gelieerde organisatie "Sport en Spel ". Deels gekleed in burgerkleding, als spoorwegwerker vermomd of in vervalste Nederlandse militaire uniformen overschreden deze groepjes in de vroege ochtend van 10 mei 1940, ver voor de oorlogsverklaring van Duitsland aan Nederland, de grens om de voor de Duitse opmars strategisch belangrijke bruggen in Noord-Brabant en Limburg veilig te stellen. Noord zelf leidde hierbij de succesvolle overval op de spoorbrug bij Gennep waarvoor hij, naast het IJzeren Kruis Ie en IIe Klasse, op 24 juni 1940 onderscheiden werd met het Ridderkruis. Noord, die bij deze aktie gewond raakte aan het hoofd en werd korte tijd opgenomen in het hospitaal te Bedburg-Hau (Kleve). Na afloop van de veldtocht in het westen werd het Baulehr-Bataillon z.b.V. 800 uitgebreid tot een regiment genaamd Lehr-Regiment "Brandenburg" z.b.V. 800 , bestaande uit 3 bataljons. Tot 30 november 1941 was Noord, die in de tussentijd bevorderd was tot Hauptmann , o.a. actief als tijdelijk commandant van het 2e bataljon tijdens de oprichting, als verbindingsofficier en als compagniechef. Op voornoemde datum werd hij vervolgens aangesteld als nieuwe Bataillonskommandeur van het 1e bataljon in het Lehr-Regiment , een functie die hij vervulde tot maart 1943 en hem de bevordering tot Major opleverde. Noord was hierbij met zijn bataljon bij diverse zware gevechten aan het oostfront (o.a Kursk , Woronesch , Don , Kaukasu s en Krim Mius ) betrokken. In de periode tot 13 oktober 1944 werd het regiment uitgebreid tot een divisie, de Division Brandenburg , waarin Noord als Regimentsführer van het 3. en 1. Regiment “Brandenburg” optrad. Na zijn bevordering tot Oberstleutnant en Regimentskommandeur eindigde zijn dienstverband bij het regiment door een verwonding tijdens gevechten in Roemenië. Hij was in deze periode met zijn regimenten tot inzet gekomen in Griekenland (Theben, Lamia, Leros, Samos en Aliartos), in Joegoslavië (Sibenik, Zara, Grahowo en Skradin) en Roemenië (Betschkerek). Noord verbleef tot maart 1945 in een hospitaal te Salzburg en vervolgens in Jugenheim, waar hij woonachtig was. Van maart 1945 tot 8 mei 1945 vervulde Noord nog de functie van stafchef bij de SS-Jagdverbände onder leiding van SS-Ostubaf Skorzeny. Op 8 mei 1945 bezorgde Noord zichzelf, nadat hij zijn eigen Soldbuch vernietigd had, een vervalst Soldbuch op naam van “Uwe Tering” en probeerde naar zijn gezin in Jugenheim te komen. Als reden van vernietiging van zijn Soldbuch gaf hij later op dat hij zijn connectie met de SS-eenheid probeerde te verbergen. Op zijn weg naar huis raakte Noord echter betrokken bij een auto-ongeval, waardoor hij tot juli 1945 was opgenomen in het ziekenhuis te Traunstein, alvorens onder zijn valse naam “Uwe Tering” door de Amerikaanse authoriteiten te worden heengezonden. Naoorlogse berechting Noord leefde vervolgens van juli 1945 tot juni 1946 onder zijn valse naam in Emiel van Benda. Hij werd in juni 1946 in Annaberg (Oostenrijk) door het C.I.C. Hallein/Austria aangehouden en uiteindelijk op 1 februari 1947 in Dachau opgesloten in afwachting van verder onderzoek. Er liepen op dat moment twee verzoeken tot aanhouding en uitlevering tegen Noord, te weten één verzoek van Nederland betreffende het schenden van het oorlogsrecht in verband met de overvallingen van de Maas-bruggen op 10 mei 1940, en één verzoek van Joegoslavië. Namens Joegoslavië stond Noord als volgt gesignaleerd, zo liet het Office of General Councel te Bad Nauheim de Nederlandse authoriteiten weten: “Subject was a Lt.Colonel, commander of “Einheit Brandenburg Regiment”. His Regiment was known as “Panduren des Balkan” . Noord werd in oktober 1947 uitgeleverd aan de Nederlandse autoriteiten, hoewel het oorspronkelijk de bedoeling was geweest hem door het European Command Intelligence Centre te laten uitleveren aan Joegoslavië. Naar alle waarschijnlijkheid heeft dit o.a. te maken gehad met de wel zeer karige tenlastelegging en omschrijving van de verdenkingen tegen hem in het Joegoslavische verzoek. In november 1947 schreef Noord een uitgebreid relaas over de inzet van 4./Baulehr-Btl.z.b.V.800 op 10 mei 1940. Noord, die voor zo ver na te gaan viel nooit lid is geweest van de NSDAP of enig ander aan de Nazi's gelieerde organisatie, nam de volle verantwoording op zich: "Als damaliger deutscher Offizier zeichne ich auch heute noch in Rahmen der mir damals gegebenen Befehle voll verantwortlich und stelle mich damit auch heute noch vor die mir damals unterstellten deutschen Soldaten ". Ondanks zijn coöperatieve opstelling en meerdere verzoeken om óf vrij gelaten te worden óf spoedig een proces te krijgen, waarin hij zich o.a. beriep op 65% invaliditeit door oorlogsverwondingen, het feit dat zijn vrouw en kinderen zonder inkomsten moesten zien te overleven en de onzekerheid die ondraaglijk was, kwam het nooit tot een proces. Noord trad wel meerdere keren als getuige op, o.a. in de processen tegen de Nederlandse (van collaboratie en landverraad verdachte) Julius Herdtman en Auke Damhof. Op 4 maart 1950 besloot de Officier van Justitie geen strafvervolging tegen Noord in te stellen aangezien hij “niet de verwachting had dat de opgelegde straf hoger uit zal vallen dan de tijd doorgebracht in voorarrest”. Op 17 mei 1950 werd Noord door het Bureau Coördinatie van het Ministerie van Justitie naar Duitsland uitgeleid. Dit geschiedde door hem naar Venlo te transporteren, alwaar men hem letterlijk met een treinkaartje “enkele-reis” op de trein naar Duitsland zette. Angelo van Noord kan nog lang nadenken over de gebeurtenissen in de oorlogsjaren. Onderscheidingen Tijdens de oorlog ontving Noord de navolgende onderscheidingen: # Eisernes Kreuz 1939 II. Klasse (1940) # Eisernes Kreuz 1939 I. Klasse (1940) # Ritterkreuz des Eisernen Kreuzes 1939 (1940) # Infanterie-Sturmabzeichen in Silber (1943) # Verwundetenabzeichen in Silber (1944)